Nut plates are used to provide one or more nut elements to receive threaded fasteners in a backing plate. The nut elements are typically internally threaded barrels which are drawn or punched in the plate. The nut elements are located on the plate to correspond with the location of apertures in a workpiece against which the nut plate is placed. A nut plate is typically used where the workpiece is of a relatively thin material and it is desired to add the reinforcing strength of the plate to the workpiece. A nut plate is also useful to give a large effective washer area when a threaded fastener is threaded into the plate. A nut plate is also desirable as it can provide a plurality of nut elements in a prepositioned assembly. However, when power or pneumatic tools are used to drive fasteners into the nut elements in prior art nut plates, the torque created by the tool can cause twisting and rotation of the nut plate out of its proper position. In particular, a nut plate can be caused to spin around the axis of the nut element. Consequently, loosening and repositioning of the nut plate may be necessary. It is to be appreciated that while this problem can be minimized by hand threading one or more of the fasteners into the nut plate and subsequently power driving the fasteners, that this is more time consuming and less desirable in a large scale assembly line operation. It would be desirable therefore to have a nut plate having a structure and characteristics that avoid these problems, and which is retained in place on a workpiece during driving of a fastener or fasteners into the nut elements of the nut plate.